NARUTO MSN
by ureshii7
Summary: Naruto's on MSN! So read it, NAO.
1. NARUTO MSN!

**ramen hokage 16:** Hey sakura

**cherryblossom 12**: hi naruto!

**ramen hokage 16:** I was at a bar last night...

**cherryblossom 12:** but.. you have to be 18 to drink...

**ramen hokage 16:** yea... I stole kakashi's clothes and wore stilts, so they let me in.

**cherryblossom 12: **ok.. but why? I don't get it.

**ramen hokage 16:** because

**(uchiha avenger 43 has joined the conversation)**

**ramen hokage 16:** drinking is FUN!

**(uchiha avenger 43 has left the conversation)**

**cherryblossom 12:** hey sasuke :D

**cherryblossom 12:** oh... nvm i'll just re-add him

**ramen hokage 16: **why do you think that sasuuuk is so hil?

**(uchiha avenger 43 has been added to the conversation)**

**ramen hokage 16: **sasuke is so hot

**(uchiha avenger 43 has left the conversation)**

**cherryblossom 12:** STOP SCARING HIM AWAY:(

**ramen hokage16:** sorry!! its not my fault i hate pocky!!!

**cherryblossom 12:** WTF!?

**(uchiha avenger 43 has joined the conversation)**

**uchiha avenger 43:** shut up dobe don't say anything.

**cherryblossom 12:** ...

**r****amen hokage 16:** NO WAY IM GOING TO TALK ALL I WANT!

**uchiha avenger 43:** ur annoying... I'm going to steal your ramen one day, and become hokage first just to make you feel bad.

**ramen hokage 16:** oh yea!? Well.. I'm going to eat your table!

**cherryblossom 12: **?

**uchiha avenger 43:** ?

**(ramen hokage 16 has left the conversation)**

**cherryblossom 12:** that was weird...

**uchiha avenger 43:** yep.

**cherryblossom 12:** brb

**uchiha avenger 43:** ok

**(rox ur face off has joined the conversation)**

**rox ur face off:** heyYyYy... wats goin on!?

**uchiha avenger 43:** who the hell r u?

**rox ur face off:** I'm the rapist, and i have come to rape you over webcam!!

**(rox ur face off has invited you to veiw his/her webcam)**

**(you have accepted the invitation to view rox ur face off's webcam)**

**cherryblossom 12:** back

**cherryblossom 12:**... why is orochimaru on webcam?

**cherryblossom 12: **AH! AH! OH GOD! .

**uchiha avenger 43:** gross.

**uchiha avenger 43:** OH... MY... GOD...

**cherryblossom 12:** HOLY SHIT PUT UR CLOTHES BACK ON!!!

**rox ur face off: **I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU STOP ME!!!

**cherryblossom 12: **GOD SASUKE HIT THE CANCELL BUTTON!

**uchiha avenger 43: **WHERE IS IT!?

**cherryblossom 12: **IDK FIND IT!!

**uchiha avenger 43:** WHY DONT U PUSH IT!?

**ch****erryblossom 12:** CUS I DIDNT HIT ACCEPT U DID THE CANCEL BUTTON WONT SHOW UP ON MY SCREEN!!

**rox ur face off:** Aren't I a good raper..

**(You have canceled the webcam)**

**uchiha avenger 43:** there. found it.

**rox ur face off: **damn. stupid cancel button... oh well... lets do this again sometime

**cherryblossom 12:** oh god... im srry i have to go throw up.

**(cherryblossom 12 has left the conversation)**

**uchiha avenger 43:** yea me too

**(uchiha avenger 43 has left the conversation)**

**(ramen hokage 16 has joined the conversation)**

**ramen hokage 16:** Who's rox ur face off?

**(rox ur face off has invited you to veiw webcam)**

**(You have accepted the invitation to view rox ur face off's webcam)**

**ramen hokage 16:** ohh it's orochimaru!

**ramen hokage 16:** and theres kabuto! hey kabuto!

**ramen hokage 16:** What r u doing with your pants...?

**ramen hokage 16: **OH MY GOD!!!! STOP! THAT'S DISGUSTING!

**ramen hokage 16:** EW! EW! EW! STOP HAVING YAOI SEX NOONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!!!!!!

**(you have cancelled the webcam)**

**rox ur face off: **damn. stupid cancel button. ur smarter than the other ones.. they couldn't find it.

**rox ur face off:** I'm bored now.. I need to kill someone.

**(rox ur face off has left the conversation)**

**ramen hokage 16: **now i'm bored!!! Hm.. who should I talk to now?

**ramen hokage 16:** i'll just talk to myself

**ramen hokage 16: **hello self... sup?

**ramen hokage 16: **nuthin to much... have u tried the new lolipop bigerer?

**ramen hokage 16:** wtf is that?

**ramen hokage 16:** its birth control... it also works on the males. it has viagara in it so when the guy uses it, its hard to get pregnant... unless...

**ramen hokage 16: **OMG STOP THERE!!!... y is everyone so perverted lately?

**(sharinghan dude 118 has been added to the conversation)**

**ramen hokage 16:** oh thank god your here!! i was thinking like a pervert 4 a sec there..

**sharinghan dude 118:** wheres the foolish little brother?

**ramen hokage 16:** 1 sec i'll get him

**(uchiha avenger 43 has been added to the conversation)**

**uchiha avenger 43:** WHY DID U ADD HIM!?

**ramen hokage 16:** idk i was bored... orochimaru left...

**uchiha avenger 43: **hey... where'd my table go?

**ramen hokage 16:** ehe...

**uchiha avenger 43:** :(

**sharinghan dude 118:** if i could get in a word...

**uchiha avenger 43:** NO!

**sharinghan dude 118:** fine, i g2g anyways kisame is here. we're having a sleepover

**(sharinghan dude 118 has left the conversation)**

**ramen hokage 16:** ok then...

**uchiha avenger 43:** Hey u wanna crash their party?

**ramen hokage 16: **OK! Let's steal their make up... and do a PANTIE RAID!

**uchiha avenger 43:** sounds fun

**ramen hokage 16: **ok i'll meet u outside his house in 15 mins.

**uchiha avenger 43:** more like 2 days... he lives in miami.

**ramen hokage 16:** thats ok we'll make it in 45 mins!!!

**uchiha avenger 43: **w/e i'll meet u their.

**ramen hokage 16:** u spelled there wrong. you suck at grammar.

**uchiha avenger 43: **shut up dobe it doesnt matter this is msn!!! i can talk really annoying just to bug u...

**ramen hokage 16:** fine be my guest i really dont care!

**uchiha avenger:** fine. tis is teh rely grate howsa mani yo.

**ramen hokage 16:** ... wtf?

**uchiha avenger 43: **see? u don't even get it. God and seriously where is my table?

**ramen hokage 16:** i ate it. Duh. I said i would and i did

**uchiha avenger 43:** WTF!? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!

**ramen hokage 16:** its easy... i can show u do u have another table?

**uchiha avenger 43:** no.. and btw u owe me a new one.

**(sharinghan dude 118 has joined the conversation)**

**sharinghan dude 118: **don't try to crash my sleepover, or i'll put a demon in ur pillow and it will eat you when u sleep.

**uchiha avenger 43:** how did u even no we were gunna???

**sharinghan dude 118:** im not a retard, i have the sharinghan dumbass

**ramen hokage 16: **omg that is so cheap we cant do anything any more :(

**uchiha avenger 43:** so... now wat? that was my plans 4 tonite

**ramen hokage 16:** hm...

**sharinghan dude 118:** heyy!!! u can come to mi sleepover

**ramen hokage 16: **OK!!!

**u****chiha avenger 43:** fine. god.

**sharinghan dude 118:** alrite... u can come whenever. I live in the same apartment buuilding as beyonce, im on the 77th floor room 708. oh.. btw, i live in miami.

**uchiha avenger 43:** i no u live in miami

**sharinghan dude 118:** HOW THE HELL DID U NO R U STALKING ME I MOVED HERE YESTERDAY!

**uchiha avenger 43:** i helped u move ur stuff baka.

**ramen hokage 16: **ok... ill be there in 30 seconds.

**(ramen hokage 16 hqas left the conversation)**

**uchiha avenger 43:** ya rite u can't get there in 30 seconds its impossible to go from konoha to miami in that amount of time

**sharinghan dude 118: **brb theres someone at the door

**uchiha avenger 43:** k

**sharinghan dude 118:** kk bak... naruto is here

**uchiha avenger 43:** :O holy shit! hang on i'll be right there.

**(uchiha avenger 43 has left the conversation)**


	2. NARUTO MSN 2!

**ramen hokage 16:** heyy sakura...

**cherryblossom 12:** hi naruto!

**ramen hokage 16:** guess where i am?...

**cherryblossom 12:** uhm.. idk where?

**ramen hokage 16:** guess!

**cherryblossom 12:** ok uhm... ur in ur house?

**ramen hokage 16:** no...

**cherryblossom 12:** ok i give up... where are u?

**ramen hokage 16:** IN MIAMI!!!!

**cherryblossom 12:** miami...?

**ramen hokage 16:** yep! im at itachis house. Sasuke is here too ... we're having a sleepover

**cherryblossom 12:** ok thenn... u boys have fun.

**ramen hokage 16:** oh don't worry... WE WILL!!!

**(uchiha avenger 43 has joined the conversation)**

**uchiha avenger 43**: hey guyss

**cherryblossom 12:** ...if ur at itachis house how r u both on msn?

**uchiha avenger 43:** itachi owns a computer company... its called microsooft

**cherryblossom 12:** don't you mean microsoft?

**uchiha avenger 43:** no... microsooft. microsoft is already a company stupid

**ramen hokage 16:** so itachi has 5,000,000 computers in his house!!!

**cherryblossom 12:** wow...

**uchiha avenger 43:** so.. itachi and kisame could come at any given moment... i do have 5,000,000 computers u no.

**cherryblossom 12:** kisame is there too?

**ramen hokage 16:** duh he never leaves itachi u no... hes like the button over your zipper on your pants... the world would end if you ever lost that.

**cherryblossom 12:** ...

**uchiha avenger 43:**P

**(sharinghan dude 118 hs joined the conversation)**

**uchiha avenger 43:** god itachi u spelled sharinghan wrong

**sharinghan dude 118:** ?

**uchiha avenger 43:** fix it NOW for the hapiness of The-Nobody-girl, who left a very bad review :(

**sharinghan dude 118:**O HOW COULD SHE!?

**uchiha avenger 43:** idk ask her... apparently its spelled "Shyaringan"

**sharinghan dude 118:** well i should no how to spell it... i have one.. and since this is msn.. i see no need to spell anything right... if i really wanted to i could take out EVERY VOWEL

**uchiha avenger 43:** have fun

**sharinghan dude 118:** h wll!!!

**ramen hokage 16:** yawn

**sharinghan dude 118:** h gttng trd? tht mns wll prnk y !!!!!

**uchiha avenger 43:** oh my shit stop it

**sharinghan dude 118:** oh my shit??? wtf?

**uchiha avenger 43:** its what all the cool ppl are saying

**sharinghan dude 118:** well kool ppl dont spell kool with a "c"

**ramen hokage 16:** ...

**uchiha avenger 43:** well cool ppl dont use qotation points when talking about a letter

**sharinghan dude 118:** well kool ppl dont say quotation points... they're called quotation MARKS

**The-Nobody-girl:** WELL ONLY UNCOOL PPL SPELL SHARINGHAN WRONG

**ramen hokage 16:** ...

**uchiha avenger 43:** wtf? she spelled it the same way as us

**sharinghan dude 118:** where did she come from anyway?

**uchiha avenger 43:** idk...

**uchiha avenger 43:** y r we even debating over msn??? we're in the same house! BRING IT ON!

**sharinghan dude 118:** I WILL GLOMP U!

**ramen hokage 16:** ew...

**uchiha avenger 43:** oohh u cant touch me!

**sharinghan dude 118:** watch me biotch!

**(sharinghan dude 118 has left the conversation)**

**(uchiha avenger 43 has left the conversation)**

**ramen hokage 16:** hm... r u still there sakura

**cherryblossom 12:** yea

**ramen hokage 16:** so...

**(the sand man 6 has joined the conversation)**

**the sand man 6:** DIE

**cherryblossom 12:**O

**ramen hokage 16:**'(

**the sand man 6:** j.k!!!

**cherryblossom 12:** YAY ITS THE GIDDY HYPER GAARA

**the sand man 6:** HOORAY FOR ME

**ramen hokage 16:** I'm bored

**the sand man 6:** well... lets find something to do..

**cherryblossom 12:** what?

**ramen hokage 16:** hm...

**the sand man 6:** hm...

**cherryblossom 12:** hm..

**ramen hokage 16:** I NO!!! LET'S START A BAND!!!

**the sand man 6:** OK! but... a trio?

**cherryblossom 12:** no... we can get more ppl to join... I CALL BASE

**the sand man 6:** DIBS ON DRUMS

**ramen hokage 16:** I WANT THE UKELELE!!!

**cherryblossom 12:** uhm.. ok! y dont u take keyboard instead...

**ramen hokage 16:** FINE! well.. that means we need a singer...

**the sand man 6:** LETS HOLD AUDITIONS! OVER MSN!!!

**cherryblossom 12:** YAA!!

**the sand man 6:** ok i'll post it on my website i get at least 10,000,000 hits a second so there will be lots of ppl!!!

**ramen hokage 16:** ok.. but just incase they dont show up tell them we have free condoms and birth control for the first 10 auditions!!

**the sand man 6:** ok... brb

**cherryblossom 12:** ok

**ramen hokage 16:** k

**the sand man 6:** back

**the sand man 6:** they should be here any minute...

**(imma dolphin has joined the conversation)**

**(hyuga man 44 has joined the conversation)**

**(kit kat 115 has joined the conversation)**

**(sharky boi 8 has joined the conversation)**

**(im horny 24/7 has joined the conversation)**

**(red triangles has joined the conversation)**

**(troublesome... has joined the conversation)**

**(miss piggy has joined the conversation)**

**(twenty has joined the conversation)**

**(nice guy 23 has joined the conversation)**

**(rock lee has joined the conversation)**

**the sand man 6:** see...

**ramen hokage 16:** HOLY COWS UTTER!

**cherryblossom 12:** ok... first we'll have... "imma dolphin"

**imma dolphin:** YESS...

**ramen hokage 16:** state ur name.. ur real name

**imma dolphin:** Iruka

**the sand man 6:** ok... what've you got to show us today?

**imma dolphin:** im gunna show u my own lyrics. ok... "here i am! once again! I'm fallin into peices! can't deny it can't pretend! Just thought you were the one!"

**cherryblossom 12:** thats a kelly clarkson song... ur disqualified for stealing lyrics and calling them your own.

**imma dolphin:** damn. can i still have a condom?

**ramen hokage 16:** u actually posted that...

**the sand man 6:** srry we dont have any

**ramen hokage 16:** I WAS KIDDING :

**(imma dolphin has left the conversation)**

**cherryblossom 12:** ok next... hyuga man 44?

**hyuga man 44:** hey.. neji hyuga, im gunna sing give it up to me by sean paul...

**the sand man 6:** ok...

**hyuga man 44:** "dun na na na dunan na na na dunan na na GIV IT UP TO ME! nanana duna na dunna na"

**cherry blossom 12:** ok... uhm... try again after you learn the lyrics...

**(hyuga man 44 has left the conversation)**

**cherryblossom 12:** ok next we have "kit kat 115"

**kit kat 115:** i'm choji akamichi, and i will sing the llama song... "did you ever see a llama, kiss a llama on a llama, llama in a car alarm a llama llama duuuuuuck! i was once a treehouse, i lived in a cake!! but i never saw the way the orange slayed the rake"...

**cherryblossom 12:** ok.. we'll get back to u..

**ramen hokage 16:** R U KIDDING!? HE WAS PERFECT!!

**kit kat 115:** u really think so?

**the sand man 6:** no get out now.

**(kit kat 115 has left the conversation)**

**ramen hokage 16: **:(

**cherryblossom 12:** ok now we have "sharky boi 8"

**sharky boi 8:** I'm kisame... I'm actually stitting next to naruto.. sasuke and itachi are killing eachother and it looks like they are having..."it"

**cherryblossom 12:** OK... go ahead.

**sharky boi 8:** ok.. im gunna sing a surprise song

**the sand man 6:** sounds fun

**sharky boi 8:** ahem "hit me baby one more time! my lonliness... is killing me! aaaaaand now i must confess, i still beleive STILL BELEIVE-

**ramen hokage 16:** ENOUGH GO AWAY

**(sharky boi 8 has left the conversation)**

**ramen hokage 16:** meh im bored everyone out

**(you have kicked everyone out of the conversation)**

**the sand man 6:** y didnt we get kicked out?

**cherryblossom 12:** who cares our convo is getting long... we need to do something spontanious FAST!

**ramen hokage 16:** HOLY SHIT IM DYING!!!!! OMG HEEELP!!! SOMEBODY SAAAAVE MEE!!!!!!!

**(the sand man 6 has left the conversation)**

**cherryblossom 12:** where did he go?

**ramen hokage 16:** idk.. hey- wat're u- AH!

**(the sand man 6 has joined the conversation)**

**the sand man 6:** u werent dying pouts

**cherryblossom 12:** what did u do?

**the sand man 6:** i put sand down his undies.. ehe they have pictures of boobs on them

**ramen hokage 16:** NO!! THEY'RE LOPSIDED POTATOES I SWEAR!!! EVEN CHECK THE TAG

**cherryblossom 12:** shakes head omg naruto u r such a narutard.

**(cherryblossom 12 has left the conversation)**

**(ramen hokage 16 has left the conversation)**

**(the sand man 6 has left the conversation)**


	3. NARUTO MSN 3!

**ramen hokage 16:** hey sakura...

**cherryblossom 12:** hi naruto!!

**uchiha avenger 43:** can't anyone say hi to me... --cries--

**cherryblossom 12:** aw srry sasuke...

**uchiha avenger 43:** I bought your CD yesterday... the "llama hits?" who the hell would name their CD that!?

**ramen hokage 16:** choji would...

**cherryblossom 12:** and its all NARUTO'S FAULT! IF U DIDNT KICK EVERYONE OUT WE COULD HAVE HAD SOMEONE GOOOOOD!!

**ramen hokage 16:** spazz much?

**uchiha avenger 43:** but i have to agree with sakura it was pretty gay... u only sold 3 copies... and they were to LLAMA FARMS

**ramen hokage 16:** I BET I COULD SELL 12 COPIES!!!!

**(sharinghan dude 118 has joined the conversation)**

**sharinghan dude 118:** its hard to type today... Sasuke broke my finger last night when we were fighting

**cherryblossom 12:** i can tell... it took u a long time to type that..

**ramen hokage 16:** sasuke broke itachi's NOSE too!!! and ripped out his tounge peircing!! now he looks like a snake

**sharinghan dude 118:** and it hurt when i cried.. when i sniffled, all the blood went up my nose and into my brain and damaged somekind of part i have in there... now i suffer from brain cancer... --cries--

**cherryblossom 12:** OMG GO TO TSUNADE SHE'LL SAVE U!!!

**sharinghan dude 118:** even she can't fix it... theres no cure to cancer remember?

**cherryblossom 12:** well then... i guess sasuke wins.. can i come to ur funeral?

**sharinghan dude 118:** ... sure...

**ramen hokage 16:** well then... lets forget our troubles and meditate...

**uchiha avenger 43:** NO!! LETS REMEMBER ITACHI IS DYING AND HAVE A PARADE!!

**sharinghan dude 118:** can i come?

**uchiha avenger 43:** of course! ur the guest of honour!!

**(uchiha avenger 43 has left the conversation)**

**(sharinghan dude 118 has left the conversation)**

**ramen hokage 16:** i have an idea...

**cherryblossom 12:** what?

**ramen hokage 16:** lets speak in french!!!

**cherryblossom 12:** ah oui!

**ramen hokage 16:** bonjour

**cherryblossom 12:** bonjour! comment ca-va?

**ramen hokage 16:** ce'st tre tre chandail!

**cherryblossom 12:** je ne comprend pas...

**ramen hokage 16:** je deteste le trou cle!!

**cherryblossom 12:** uhm... etes-vous stupide?

**ramen hokage 16:** non, j'aime l'herbe

**cherryblossom 12:** uhm... ok lets stop now ur not making any sense...

**ramen hokage 16:** of course i was! y dont u translate it for us and we'll see whos not making sense!!

**cherryblossom 12:** ok.. u said: hi... i said: hi, how are you? ...you said: im very very sweater... i said: i dont understand... you said: u hate the keyhole... i said: are you stupid?... u said: no! i love the grass...

**ramen hokage 16:** ohh... whops.. blonde moment!

**cherryblossom 12:** yea maybe just a bit...

**(rock lee has joined the conversation)**

**rock lee:** hello fellow friends!

**cherryblossom 12:** hey lee

**ramen hokage 16:** hi

**(rock lee has invited you to view his/her webcam)**

**(you have accepted the invitation)**

**rock lee:** i just got it yesterday! is it not cool???

**ramen hokage 16:** idk i cant see it... show it to us on webcam..

**rock lee:** but how do i show my webcam by using it to show it to u??!?

**cherryblossom 12:** now theres something worth pondering... but not now

**rock lee:** I CAN'T DO IT! IT'S NOT WORKING

**cherryblossom 12:** --gasps--

**rock lee:** wat?

**ramen hokage 16:** you used a word... with an APOSTROPHE!

**rock lee:** omg... NO! dont tell anyone! that was my reputation!!

**(nice guy sensei has joined the conversation)**

**nice guy sensei:** OH! lee! ur on webcam!! why dont u show us what youve got?

**rock lee:** erm... ok...

**cherryblossom 12:** wow.. he's fast

**ramen hokage 16:** u just figured that out?

**nice guy sensei:** alright lee! now take em off!! lets see the best youve got!

**cherryblossom 12:** ... whats he doing?

**ramen hokage 16:** OH.

**cherryblossom 12:** MY.

**ramen hokage 16:** GOD.

**nice guy sensei:** the weights... lee, i meant the weights... put ur pants back on.

**rock lee:** oops... that was embarasing...

**(rock lee has left the conversation)**

**(nice guy sensei has left the conversation)**

**ramen hokage 16:** ... my cat is laying on the chip bag...

**cherryblossom 12:** chips are fattening

**ramen hokage 16:** not if you eat them with oranges!!

**(uchiha avenger 43 has joined the conversation)**

**uchiha avenger 43:** the parade was a failure... our float car drove over a land mine...

**cherryblossom 12:** OMG

**uchiha avenger 43:** itachi died, and now i'm missing my right arm and my left leg... im going to auntie pinako to get automail

**ramen hokage 16:** WILL WINRY BE THERE!?!?!!?

**uchiha avenger 43:** idk come with me and find out

**ramen hokage 16:** OK!!

**(uchiha avenger 43 has left the conversation)**

**(ramen hokage 16 has left the conversation)**

**cherryblossom 12:** --sigh--

**(rox ur face off has joined the conversation)**

**cherryblossom 12:** go away orochimaru!

rox ur face off: wats ur problem?

**cherryblossom 12:** nothing...

**rox ur face off:** aw... i wanted to help you. I'm going to become a therapist u no..

**cherryblossom 12:** really?

**rox ur face off:** YEA! it would be fun... but i need to practice.

**cherryblossom 12:** ok... i can help u... i'm having some boy trouble...

**rox ur face off:** and how does that make you feel?

**cherryblossom 12:** idk... sad i guess... i feel unwanted.

**rox ur face off:** aww.. how sad.. u should get a pet! they always are there for u, and are good company! i suggest a hamster! a big, fuzzy one!!

**cherryblossom 12:** OK! thats a great idea! thnx! nn

**(cherryblossom 12 has left the conversation)**

**rox ur face off:** ah.. children, so young, and easy to talk into things... little does she know im NOT being a therapist, but i'm opening... a... PET STORE! she will walk rite into my store and buy MY expensive hamsters. and WHO will get this money? ME!!!!

**(rox ur face off has left the conversation)**

* * *

**ramen hokage 16:** hey sasuke

**uchiha avenger 43:** hey...

**ramen hokage 16:** wirny wasn't there TT

**uchiha avenger 43:** i no.. it was an intern... after all the pain to get the automail she put the leg on my arm so she had to redo it. it hurt worse than dying.

**ramen hokage 16:** lol

**uchiha avenger 43:** its not funny... u try getting ur nerves attached to things and then ripped out, and re attached...

**(cherryblossom 12 has been added to the conversation)**

**cherryblossom 12:** i got a hamster! nn... i named it kiki!!

**ramen hokage 16:** a hamster... y?

**cherryblossom 12:** it was orochimarus idea :P hes gunna be a therapist :D

**uchiha avenger 43:** wow... i think thats kinds yaoi

**cherryblossom 12:** BUT ITS CUTE & FUZZY!!!!!!

**uchiha avenger 43:** not that, orochimaru being a therapist.

**cherryblossom 12:** yea... something doesnt feel right...

**uchiha avenger 43:** u no how earlier i told u itachi died on the float car in the parade??

**ramen hokage 16:** ya?

**uchiha avenger 43:** well, i saw his will... and he left u kisame ...

**ramen hokage 16:** ME!?

**uchiha avenger 43:** yep... hes being delivered to ur house.. he should be there soon

**cherryblossom 12:** lol

**uchiha avenger 43:** i wouldnt be laughing... he gave u his sharinghan...

**cherryblossom 12:** ew.. thats his eye

**ramen hokage 16:** lol! and wat did he leave u sasuke?

**uchiha avenger 43:** ... his make out paradise books... i didnt even no he had them

**ramen hokage 16:** LMFAO!!! ROFL!!!

**cherryblossom 12:** ehe.. nn

**cherryblossom 12:** brb i gotta feed kiki

**ramen hokage 16:** whos kiki?

**uchiha avenger 43:** her hamster stupid werent u reading the convo scroll up

**ramen hokage 16:** ohh i see it!

**cherryblossom 12: **back... im bored.

**uchiha avenger 43:** me to... lets do something random...

**ramen hokage 16:** LET'S WATCH FINAL DESTINATION 3!!!!!!

**uchiha avenger 43:** no... lets go to canadas wonderland! nn

**cherryblossom 12:** i vote final destination 3... we can chose their fate --snickers--

**uchiha avenger 43:** oh thats final destination 3?

**ramen hokage 16:** duh

**uchiha avenger 43:** ok ill run to blockbuster meet u at mi house

**cherryblossom 12:** kk biees!

**(cherryblossom 12 has left the conversation)**

**(ramen hokage 16 has left the conversation)**

**(uchiha avenger 43 has left the conversation)**


End file.
